A Taiora tale
by WardenMistress
Summary: Tai is worried that the love of his life will go off with Matt. (takes place after Christmas where season 2 ended, and way before 25 years passed, only 2 months have gone by!)


**Disclaimer:** I will never own the digimon characters. They belong to their rightful creators. I however created the members of Matt's band since they never gave them names on the show. If you'd like to borrow them, lemme know!

**WARNINGS:** Mimi & Matt , Tai & Sora coupling. If any of you don't like those two couples and can't stand them, I suggest you not read but you've been warned!!

**Summary:** Tai is worried that the love of his life will go off with Matt. (takes place after Christmas where season 2 ended, and way before 25 years passed, only 2 months have gone by!)

**Authors Note: **The Teenage Wolves' Lair is the place where they practice their music and such not. Lair means hangout, they aren't in a cave!

A Taiora Tale!

Sora Takenouchi was on her way to see Yamato Ishida aka Matt. Ever since Christmas, Sora had developed a crush on the blue-eyed blonde haired babe, she wondered why she hadn't really noticed his beauty sooner…it had to have been her family trouble and the digimon. Sora wrapped her jacket more tightly around her. Although it was February, it was still very cold out. All of a sudden she heard loud cheers and yells. She glanced around…she'd been walking by the soccer field.

Deciding to investigate, since she still had plenty of time to get to Matt's, Sora made her way into the soccer field to see what all the noise was about. To her great surprise, there was a bunch of giddy girls surrounding a member of the soccer team. Sora looked around the field, glancing from left to right and noticed Kari Kamiya in the stands.

Sora walked over to her, Kari heard her before seeing her and turned in time for Sora to reach her. Kari smiled at Sora and said hello.

"What's going on? Sora asked curiously. Kari was leaning over the railing that went around the stands of the soccer field.

"Oh…the soccer team has a new captain." Kari replied mysteriously. Sora looked at him curiously, hoping to learn more. When Kari said nothing, Sora glanced back to the group surrounding the new captain. They were making their way towards them. Sora would have liked to gasp but found her voice was caught in her throat, she merely stared in amazement to the approaching person- Tai Kamiya, Kari's older brother.

As soon as Tai stopped in front of the two he looked up and saw-

"Sora!" exclaimed Tai. His insides gave a horrible jolt, here was the girl of his dreams and he was surrounded by giggling girls, all of whom seemed to like him…too bad Sora didn't show him the same interest. He tried brushing the girls away, it wasn't easy as they all complained loudly but Tai ignored them and turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora… what are you doing here?" Tai asked, looking at his feet.

"I was on my way to see Matt when I heard a commotion over here so I decided to check it out." Was her response. Tai visibly deflated, Sora took no notice since she was oblivious of his feeling for her. Kari however knew Tai liked Sora and gave her brother a critical glare.

"Oh…Matt huh?" he was now glaring at his feet Kari gave an exasperated sigh, grabbed Tai's arm and pulled him aside, calling to Sora to wait a moment. Sora blinked at them and shrugged.

"Tai, T.K told me that Matt hasn't asked Sora out yet but he could today! So you better tell her before all three of you get hurt!" Kari whispered urgently.

"But what if she rejects me? She already did somewhat at Matt's concert when I tried to ask her to go with me and if-" Tai began.

"It doesn't matter! You have to tell her so she'll know how you feel! If you don't tell her, things will just turn worse!" Kari warned.

Tai sighed and looked over at Sora… she looked so pretty, the wind was blowing her hair and she wore an unreadable expression-it was quite cute. Could he tell her? How would she react?

Meanwhile at the Teenage Wolves' Lair

"So Matt are you going to ask that chick out?" asked Rick, the drummer of the Teenage Wolves. Rick wasn't very smart but he could play the drums really good, he had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes.

"I thought Matt liked that girl who moved to America…Mimi was it?" chipped in Eric, the other guitarist of the Teenage Wolves. Eric was of average intelligence and had spiky black hair that he kept gelled and had dark green eyes.

"What's your decision?" put in Danny timidly. The pianist of the group, Danny was very shy and afraid of a lot of things, he was always bullied so it was only natural. He had messy light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP!" Matt screamed, jumping out of his chair looking menacing. All three stared blankly at him. Danny started hyperventilating and ran to a corner. Rick sniggered and Eric shrugged and walked away. Matt collapsed back into his chair and heaved a big sigh.

"Can't a guy have some peace and quiet?" he muttered under his breath. After about only a second he turned and looked around.

"Guys I need help!" Apparently they thought so too because they all reappeared at once, each looking innocent and looking like they only came back because they could. Rick gave him an innocent smile.

"Problem?" he batted his eyelashes like a girl. Matt looked at him blankly and ignored his stupidity.

"Yeah… Sora is my friend… I'm not sure if I should go out with her, I mean she is cute but we don't know each other really well even with all the time we've been spending together…and I still like Mimi." Matt grimaced and folded his arms looking grumpy and utterly hopeless.

"What about June?" giggled Eric. Matt blanched and shook his head violently.

"No that's ok, besides Davis said she likes older guys now." Matt replied hastily.

"Well that's a relief." Eric commented. Rick looked at the ceiling.

"I dunno…she could be pretty hot if she got a make-over." He smiled mischievously. The others backed away from him slowly, apparently all had the thought he had gone completely mad.

"Back to my main problem." Matt cut in pointedly. They all looked away from Rick and started thinking of the best way to help their fellow band member.

"Just to let you all know, I've been talking to Mimi online a lot and she's stopping by for the holidays." Matt put in so they could also think about this. Rick looked confused.

"I thought Christmas and New Years was over?" They all sighed and looked at him with pity.

"It's February Rick…Valentines Day." Danny reminded him. Rick's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Valentines! The most wonderful time of the year!" he sang. They all rolled their eyes.

"Matt, I think you should tell Sora you like Mimi." Danny said. Rick and Eric clamped their hands over his mouth.

"That's the LAST thing he should do!" Eric said fearfully. Matt raised his eyebrows.

"It was just a suggestion." Danny muttered, rubbing his face where the two had released him and walking over to his corner of the garage.

"OH! Oh I know! Why don't you ask both of them out!" Rick said proudly. Erick smacked him in the back of the head.

"You idiot they'll both say yes!" Rick grinned at him.

"Exactly! Then he can decide who he likes better and dump one of them!" Rick explained, positive it'd work,

"I don't think so." Matt cut in. Rick's bubble burst and he went to a corner of the room sulking. Eric glanced at him, then looked at Matt.

"OH, I've got it!" Eric shouted. Matt looked eagerly at him waiting for his suggestion.

"You should tell Sora you already have a girlfriend! Then she'll back off!" Matt sighed and shook his head no. Eric pouted and also sulked off muttering under his breath. Matt groaned. It looked like he'd have to tell Sora he didn't know what to do about their relationship.

"Why not just tell Sora you'd like to wait and see because you don't want to ruin your friendship?" Danny put in quietly from his corner.

"That's it! I'll do just that!" Matt cried triumphantly. Danny beamed, quite pleased with himself.

Back at the soccer field

"Good luck Tai!" Kari whispered. She had finally convinced Tai to tell Sora his feelings for her before she'd go off to find Matt at the Teenage Wolves' hang out. Tai was trying his best to keep from running in fear- the only thing he'd ever truly been afraid of- was facing his feelings. (He has the crest of courage you know? Hint hint)

"Bye Sora!" Kari said a lot louder. Sora waved goodbye somewhat puzzled that Kari was leaving already. Kari started to leave but then she turned and gave Tai a warning glance.

"You'd better tell her." She muttered then turned, waved one last time and skipped off. Tai and Sora watched her depart, sora was still somewhat puzzled at the strange behavior between Tai and his sister. Tai began to feel quite sick by now, he was all alone with Sora! How was he going to tell her?

"Well I really should be going." Tai heard Sora saying. He snapped out of it at once.

"Sora wait! I have to talk to you, it's really important!" Tai cried desperately.

Sora gave him a curious look, why was he acting so strange? Brow furrowed slightly she looked up into his pale face waiting for him to say whatever important thing he needed to say.

"Sora…" he looked into her eyes. She was staring right back at him… he took a step backwards and looked at his feet.

"That day at Matt's concert…when you asked me if I was mad I-I wasn't exactly truthful," He looked up and saw confusion in her eyes. "Sora, I was REALLY mad." Sora's mouth became dry and she tried to swallow- no dice.

"W-what do you mean Tai?" she wasn't positive what he was talking about but she had a hunch.

"Sora," Tai stepped closer. Sora was too taken aback to retreat. "We've been friends for so long… and I-I've developed stronger feelings for you," Sora stared at him stupefied, "I really really like you." He leaned forward and kissed her. Sora was too stunned to counter this and before she could react Tai had already retreated.

He gave her a half smile. "I-I got to change now." He was still wearing his soccer uniform. He hurried off before Sora could recover or call out to him. He didn't want to get rejected- not yet, he wanted to savor the great satisfaction that he had told Sora his feelings. He felt somewhat better having gotten it off his chest but now he had worry about Sora's reaction after he'd return, would she even wait for him?

Sora was still standing in the same spot where Tai had kissed her. She touched her lips, something about that kiss made her feel differently towards him.

"Oh Tai…," she smiled. How could she not see it? The jealousy every time she was with Matt & not him, "I really like you too…"

Teenage Wolves' Lair

"Sora's late." Matt stated for the millionth time. The members of the Teenage Wolves exchanged looks.

"Anxious to tell her you want to remain friends? Or do you really like her?" Rick asked slyly.

Matt threw a book called "Keyboarding Basics" at Rick who narrowly dodged out of the way. Danny scowled at Matt.

"Matt how many times do I have to ask you NOT to abuse my things!"

"How many times have we told you this is MY garage!" Rick retorted picking up the book and whacking Danny over the head who yelped and ran out of the garage sobbing. Eric shook his head and sighed.

"He needs help." Danny was a very shy boy and being so he was always picked on a lot. He also feared girls unless he knew them well, they always said he was so cute for being emotional and tried hugging him and kissing him causing him to freak out. Although, it could be because his sisters bullied him too. Just then they heard a high-pitched scream from outside the garage- a male high-pitched scream.

That was the cry of help Danny used when a girl was approaching.

"Hey Sora must be here!" Rick said grinning. Eric frowned, "I thought he was ok with Sora though…" They all hurried forward towards the door (there was a door along with the opening to let the cars in) but before they could get there Danny came running in and hid behind the others.

"What- I mean who is it?" Matt asked. Danny pointed towards the door, his hand trembling. All turned and looked to the doorway.

"Oh! Matt! I'm so sorry I scared your friend! I came home early to surprise everyone and well I guess I surprised him a little too much!" standing in the doorway was none other than Mimi Tachikawa- the one girl Matt did like, home for February vacation. (Sora had told him that Mimi would be spending time at her place during vacation.)

"M-Mimi!" Matt managed to splutter. Rick looked from Mimi to Matt and then back to Mimi.

"Well helloooo gorgeous!" he cooed. Mimi blinked at him. She looked around the room and then at Rick.

"Who me?" she asked somewhat taken aback. Rick grinned and strutted over to her.

"Mmm yes you, lovely, I'm Rick." He held out his hand. Mimi took it and was going to shake his hand but he bent forward and kissed it causing her to giggle.

"Rick! You're drummer right? Mr. Suave? Matt's told me about you!" she said beaming and giving him a wink. Rick glanced at Matt who was staring transfixed at Mimi who was taking off her winter coat to reveal a low cut shirt.

"Need a hankie Matt?" Rick asked innocently. Matt sent him a death glare. Eric who also had been staring at Mimi in a daze snapped out of it and came forward also.

He gave her a wink. "Hi there Meems, I'm Eric." Mimi giggled at the odd nickname.

"Why hello Eric! You're the other guitarist for the band right?" He nodded enthusiastically. While Rick and Eric were staring at Mimi, she walked over to the couch that had been placed strategically in the room and put her coat on it. Matt happened to be standing near the couch.

"Matt! It's so nice to see you again!" Mimi cried gleefully, pulling him into a gigantic hug. He turned bright red, she was hugging him very tightly.

"M-Mimi! I-it's nice to see you too!" he faltered. Rick and Eric were giggling like mad and Danny was sitting in the corner of the room eyeing Mimi suspiciously. Matt wanted to glare at them but they were behind Mimi and he didn't want her to think he was glaring at her!

Mimi released him and looked at Rick & Eric curiously. "Are they alright?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh they are… for now anyways." Matt replied giving them a warning look. For a minute or two they all settled into various spots of the garage. Mimi and Matt were seated on the couch, Danny had finally stopped staring at Mimi and was flipping through his keyboard book while Rick & Eric were seated near their instruments whispering to each other.

"Um, hello?" they heard someone call from the entrance. Sora had finally arrived and was walking into the garage.

"Sora!" Mimi squealed. Sora stopped short, smiled, and hurried over to her friend.

"Mimi!" Sora cried and both squealed, then started jumping up and down while hugging. Rick & Eric looked dazed, both had a nosebleed and were drooling slightly. Matt frowned and threw a box of tissues their way. It bounced off Rick's head and the two continued staring. Matt rolled his eyes.

Suddenly he realized that the two girls whom he'd been asking advice from his band mates about were BOTH there! How was he to handle this situation? Who to talk to first? Especially since Rick & Eric were out for the count.

"I didn't realize you'd be here so soon…did you bring all your stuff?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Yes, daddy dropped me off here because I wanted to see Matt and uh meet his band…yeah. He went ahead to drop my stuff off at the house." Mimi explained.

"Huh? House? Sora lives in an apartment! I thought you were staying with her!" Matt said looking confused. Mimi and Sora looked at each other and started giggling. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"Mimi's moving back to Japan!" Sora squealed. The room went quiet except for Mimi and Sora squealing.

"Mimi… you never once mentioned moving back here." Matt finally managed to say.

"I wanted to surprise everyone! You know that address I wrote on the invitations for the Valentines party? It isn't a rent hall, it's our new house!" said Mimi happily. Matt wanted to jump up and down squealing too but he fought back the urge. Mimi was going to be living in Japan again!

"What if your parents want to move again?" Matt asked, the thought dawning on him. Mimi looked at him oddly and he dreaded the answer but then she smiled.

"I told them I didn't want to move anymore, they can if they want too but I'm going to stay here. Daddy completely paid for the house too since he'd been saving up money in case. He said I could keep the house if they were to move again, they better wait until I'm 18!" she added looking slightly put out that her dad may have been pulling her leg.

"It doesn't matter if you get to keep a house just as long as you stay." Sora told her. Mimi smiled.

"Matt I promised Sora I'd show her around my new house so I'll be borrowing her. If you want to join us that'd be nice too." Mimi informed him as she picked up her coat and began putting it on.

Matt glanced at his band mates who were sill ogling Mimi. Mimi followed his gaze she looked rather sternly at them but added, "They can come too." Matt stood up and motioned for his members to follow.

Once outside they climbed into Rick's truck; Rick was driving obviously, Eric was in the front passenger seat, while Matt sat in back with Mimi and Sora. Danny had to go home and since he only lived a block away from Rick's he walked. Mimi was sitting in the middle so Rick could see her and the directions she pointed him in. Matt was surprised that Rick was actually following her directions and not just staring at her.

They arrived at the house shortly, it wasn't too far from Matt's place and was close to the school, so she'd be going to their school. They piled out of the truck and Mimi gave them a tour. The house was empty except for several rooms that contained boxes and the kitchen, which had a fridge and stove, and the bathrooms, which had showers, toilets, and sinks.

"Like I said before I'm staying with Sora during vacation. I brought enough stuff to last the week, and sometime during the week all the stuff will get here so that I'll be ready for school after vacation, in the mean time we're going to have fun!"

Rick and Eric began drooling again Matt just sighed, they were beyond his control now. On the way back to the car, Sora pulled Matt aside from the others.

"Um, I have to tell you something." She said nervously. Matt's heart began to pound against his chest. Oh no! Does she want to go out with me and has to tell me now?! He thought.

"I don't know if you knew that I wanted to go out with you during Christmas break or anything but something happened today and I wanted to let you know that I've decided we should remain friends." Sora said in a rush.

Matt blinked, "Oh…ok," he thought that was why she'd been hanging around him so much since Christmas, "Just asking but what brought on the change?" he asked curiously as they headed for the truck.

Sora began to giggle, "Oh…that…well you see it just so happens that Tai told me he's liked me for almost 3 years! He asked me out today."

Matt was taken aback. Sure he knew that Tai was very protective of Sora but he hadn't really thought much of it. He also somewhat had noticed that Tai was acting very coldly toward him since the Christmas concert.

"Hey, that's great Sora! I always thought you two were good for each other!" Matt said happily. Now all he had to worry about was how to get Mimi's attention. Of course he was happy that his friends now had each other too.

They climbed into the car and Rick drove off, they reached the Takenouchi residence first and dropped of Mimi and Sora. Rick was always silent when he drove, he used all his concentration on the road which was a good thing, otherwise Matt would never get into a car with him. Rick dropped Matt off at his apartment and waved good bye to Rick.

Matt took out his keys and made his way to his apartment climbing the steps in deep thought. He opened the door and took off his shoes. His father was watching TV and greeted his son who barely heard him and greeted him back. He quickly retreated to his room before his father could ask him any questions.

Matt flopped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "If Tai can ask Sora out…maybe…" he turned over and picking something up off his nightstand, an invitation to a Valentines Day party… "Maybe on Valentines Day…Mimi and I will be together."

To Be Continued

Part 2 will be more Taiora and Mimato, and introducing Kenyako and Takari! Also the appearance of Matt's band again! I hope you liked them! I think they are so cool! Hehe but that's just me! I drew some pics of them if any of you want to see!


End file.
